With the development in industry and the advancement in technology, every industrial product now progresses toward micro and concise. Hence, a new developed topic on micro/meso-scale manufacturing technology will be critical to manufacturing technology. The micro/meso-scale drilling technology can be applied to national defense, aerial transportations, electronic devices, optical devices, communication, and bio-medical industry, particularly to high speed communication micro optical devices, micro-actuator and micro-sensor on vehicle and medical tools, micro-nozzle on high temperature jet engine, micro fuel cell, micro hole on fiber, and photolithography.
In industrial applications, precise machining is based on high precision positioning technology. Therefore, how to enhance precise positioning is an important index in promotion of industry. The difficulties of the precise positioning technology resulted from too many uncertain factors. Generally, the factors, which are not concerned in large-scale positioning, should be concerned in micro/nano scale positioning.
The wet etching, plasma etching, LIGA process, electron beam, ion beams and so on are used in nano-scaled machining, thus resulting in the development of micro-electro mechanical system (MEMS). Generally speaking, MEMS technology is applied in the fabrication of about 2D to 2.5D geometry, and the relative precision of fabrication is limited to about 10−1 to 10−2 millimeter. However, for many 3-D miniaturized products having requirements of higher precision and complex shape, the MEMS technology is not able to meet the requirements. Besides, another bottleneck of the MEMS technology is that it can not be applied to metallic material or other diversified materials. Furthermore, scanning tunneling microscope (STM) or atomic force microscope need to be used in nano-scaled fabrication, but the operation speed is lower and the technique is not mature yet.
Currently, machine tools of multi-axles are serial connected mechanism. This serial connected mechanism, which is similar to cantilever beams, has a larger working area, but it may deform or have displacement due to external loading or its weight. Therefore, only the conventional servo system of serial connected mechanism of higher precision may achieve the precision of sub-micron or even nano-meter scaled. However, the requirements of the related control technique are very strict, and the cost of the whole equipment is effectively increased. Besides, machines features the piezoelectric actuators also have the problems of smaller stroke and hysteresis.
Therefore, this invention provides a toggle type positioning platform to achieve high precision.